List of servers
On this page, you can find a list of the current listing of servers of Club Penguin. List of Servers Any server listed below in bold means that the server is Ultimate Safe Chat (where penguins can only choose from selected phrases). English *Abominable *Alaska *Alpine *'Altitude' *'Antarctic' *Arctic *Ascent *Aurora *Avalanche *Beanie *Belly Slide *Below Zero *Berg *Big Foot *Big Snow *Big Surf *Blizzard *Bobsled *'Bonza' *'Boots' *Breeze *Brumby *'Bubblegum' *Bunny Hill *Cabin *'Canoe' *Caribou *Chinook *Christmas *Cloudy *Cold Front *Cold Snap *Cozy *Crunch *Crystal *Deep Freeze *Deep Snow *'Downhill' *Down Under *'Dry Ice' *'Elevation' *Fjord *Flippers *Flurry *Fog *Freezer *Frostbite *Frosty *Frozen *'Glacial' *Glacier *Great White *Grizzly *Half Pipe *Hibernate *Hockey *Husky *Ice Age *Ice Berg *Ice Box *Ice Breaker *'Ice Cave' *Ice Cold *'Ice Cream' *'Ice Cube' *'Ice Pack' *Ice Palace *Ice Pond *'Ice Rink' *Ice Shelf *Icebound *Iceland *Icicle *Klondike *Kosciuszko *Mammoth *Marshmallow *Matterhorn *'Misty' *Mittens *Mountain *Mukluk *North Pole *Northern Lights *Outback *Parka *'Patagonia' *Permafrost *'Polar' *Polar Bear *Powder Ball *Rainbow *Rocky Road *Sabertooth *Sasquatch *Sherbet *Shiver *Sled *Sleet *Slippers *Slushy *Snow Angel *'Snow Ball' *Snow Bank *Snow Board *Snow Cone *'Snow Covered' *Snow Day *Snow Drift *Snow Flake *Snow Fort *Snow Globe *Snow Plow *Snow Shoe *Snowbound *Snowcap *Snowfall *Sparkles *Snowmobile *Snowy River *South Pole *Southern Lights *Sub Zero *Summit *'Tea' *Test Server3http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/crumbs/local_crumbs.swf *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Thermal *Toboggan *Tundra *Tuxedo *Vanilla *Walrus *White House *White Out *Wind Chill *Winter Land *Wool Socks *Yeti *Yukon *Zipline Portuguese *'Altitude' *'Antártida' *Avalanche *'Bacana' *'Bola de Neve' *Boreal *'Botas de Esquimó' *'Canoa' *'Caverna de Gelo' *'Chiclete' *'Cubo de Gelo' *Deu Branco *Floco de neve *Freezer *Friaca *Geladeira *'Geleira' *'Gelinho' *'Gelo Seco' *Glacial *Granizo *Inverno *'Nevado' *'Patagônia' *'Polar' *Pólo Sul *'Rinque de Gelo' *'Sorvete' *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Zero Grau French *'Altitude' *'Antarctique' *Aurore Boréale *'Bottes' *'Boule de Neige' *Brise *'Canoë' *'Caverne' *'Chewing-Gum' *'Crème Glacée' *'Enneigé' *Flocon *'Glace Sechè' *'Glaciaire' *'Glacière' *'Glaçons' *Jour de Neige *'Patagonie' *'Patinoire' *'Polaire' *'Super' *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Yeti Spanish *Aletas heladas *'Altitud' *Andino *'Antártida' *Aurora boreal *Avalancha *Bajo cero *Ballena azul *'Bloque de hielo' *'Bola de nieve' *'Bonzo' *'Botas' *'Canoa' *Castillo de cristal *'Caverna helada' *'Chicle globo' *Código secreto *'Cubo de hielo' *Deshielo *Escultura de hielo *Estalactita *Glaciar *'Helado de crema' *'Hielo seco' *'Nevado' *Nevisca *Oso polar *'Patagonia' *Pingüinera *'Pista de patinaje' *'Polar' *Polo sur *Test Server3 *Test Server4 *Test Server5 *Test Server6 *Test Server7 *Test Server8 *Yeti Sandbox 01 *SB01 Sandbox 02 *Candy Mtn. Sandbox 03 *SB03 *'SB03 Safe' Sandbox 04 *SB04 Sandbox 05 *Zero grau Sandbox 06 *SB06 Sandbox 07 *SB07 Sandbox 08 *SB08 Sandbox 09 *SB09 Local *Local Popular Servers Anything in bold means it is one of the most popular servers. * Abominable * Alaska * Alpine * Altitude* * Antarctic* * Arctic * Aurora * Avalanche * Beanie * Berg (mostly go on this server to tip the ice berg) *'Below Zero' * Big Foot * Big Snow * Big Surf * Blizzard * Bobsled * Bonza* * Boots* * Breeze * Brumby * Bubblegum* * Bunny Hill (Mostly go to this server during Easter) * Canoe* * Christmas (Mostly go to this server around Christmas) * Crystal * Deep Freeze * Frozen (Mostly go to this server to meet rare penguins) * Half Pipe * Husky * Ice Berg (Mostly go to this server to tip the Iceberg) * Mammoth * Marshmallow * North Pole * Sleet (Mostly go on this server to meet rare penguins) * Tuxedo * Winter Land * Yeti *'Zipline' References Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin